


Midtown’s Field Trip

by Cornholio4



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Peter Parker goes on a field trip, Twist on the field trip fics, field trip fic, field trip to the Wakanda embassy, midtown field trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Peter Parker has gotten some scepticism over his supposed Stark internship from his fellow classmates. Then it is revealed their next field trip will be to - the newly opened Wakanda Embassy!Peter hopes on the trip that the fact that he is dating the Princess of Wakanda doesn’t come up.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Shuri
Comments: 37
Kudos: 535





	1. Chapter 1

Peter Parker was in his class waiting for their teacher Mr Roger Harrington and Principal Morita to come and tell them about their big field trip, they were told that it was a big surprise. "Hey Parker, maybe it will be to Stark Industries and we can see all about your supposed internship!" Flash shouted laughing at Peter's direction while he sighed and talked to Ned.

Peter was hoping that it wouldn't be at Stark Industries considering how embarrassing it would be. He gave up on trying to convince anyone else of the Stark internship and focused on being Spider-Man, his class and other stuff. While working with Tony he had also met someone special who was more out of his league than Liz was and they had been secretly dating to the public, plus meeting up with Steve Rogers whenever he was in disguise in New York.

Then came in Mr Harrington and Principal Morita who looked super secret, "Settle down class, we have the permission slips and important information that you will all need to know for this big field trip a week on Thursday and I will let Principal Morita explain to you all." Mr Harrington told them letting Principal Morita take over.

"As you know the African nation of Wakanda has opened up its borders and shared their impressive technology and advances to the world. Right here in New York they have been setting up the Wakandan Embassy and I am honoured to tell you that this class in our own school has been selected to be the first to get to tour the Embassy. We will all get the chance to learn secrets about the history of Wakanda that had been hidden from the outside world for centuries." Principal Morita told them and the class bursted out with excitement but Peter just had his mouth open wide in horror and shock.

This was worse than them going to Stark Industries! He would have to give Shuri's brother King T'Challa a message begging him to make sure the field trip doesn't draw any attention to him and to make sure Shuri doesn't learn about it. She wouldn't be happy about it but he would die of embarrassment from whatever Shuri does. He had the King's private number he was warned to only use when absolutely necessary by T'Challa himself, the overprotective older brother was way worse when he is the king of his own country.

"Settle down class now I know this is really exciting but the Wakandan Embassy will be legally Wakandan soil and they are quite strict on their tradition and I hope you will all remember that you will be representing not only yourselves and the school but our country as well. I have copies of a detailed list of strict rules and I hope there are no stunts like unexplained disappearances." Mr Harrington said as everyone laughed at Peter's direction.

Peter groaned as Flash's laughter was the loudest but Principal Morita spoke over saying "and I hope you will all be on your best behaviour, no insulting nicknames Mr Thompson." The laughs were even louder as Flash humphed in his seat.

After the class was done and everyone was given their permission slips and list of rules, Peter went to the bathroom and quickly messaged T'Challa using the private number with it going to voice mail:

" _Hi your highness, I know you said to only use this for emergencies but I found out my class will be doing a tour to the Wakandan Embassy on a field trip when it opens up. Can I please ask that you make sure Shuri doesn't know about it and make sure that no one there who might have seen me before or know me as your sister's boyfriend not draw any attention to me? Thank you..._ "

* * *

T'Challa got the message after being done on the meeting and he knew that my random miracle that Mr Peter Parker's class got the field trip and was contemplating wherever to make some 'special arrangements' for the field trip. The message just made up his mind.

He messaged up a holographic message to W'Kabi in the yet to be open Embassy, due to his years of service for Wakanda himself and his council gave some leniency to W'Kabi in his punishment for siding with Erik Stevens as he began to declare war on all of the outside world. He would be assigned to the Wakandan Embassy as the Ambassador for Wakanda.

" _My King._ " W'Kabi greeted him though the tenseness were there though there was a part of both of them that really wanted to try and attempt to mend their broken friendship. " _I have been making sure that things are on track to open up the Wakandan Embassy as planned, is there anything that you need me for?_ " W'Kabi asked and T'Challa nodded.

"You know the American from Queens, New York that Shuri decided to pursue a relationship with?" T'Challa asked and W'Kabi raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Well it seemed that whether an act of Bast or not, when the Embassy opens up it will be his school class who will be there for the first trip. I know you will have your duties but do you think you will be able to make the time to conduct the tour yourself? I do realise I am asking you to be a tour guide to a bunch of children in another country but do you think you can please consider this a favour from an old friend?" T'Challa asked and W'Kabi gave a slight smirk as if he knew where T'Challa was getting at.

" _For my king and my friend, I beleive that I can arrange things to make it so. Can I please ask if there is anything in particular that you want me to include in the scheduled? Or anything you want me to go over or bring up in the lectures I will be conducting for these young minds?_ " W'Kabi asked and T'Challa grinned.

Some might say this was too immature and petty for both a monarch and defender of his country but he didn't care...


	2. Chapter 2

Peter was nervous but feeling optimistic about the field trip, surely he was all worried for nothing. He was going to be treated just as any other visiting student while they all learn about his girlfriend's homeland. "So their king is the cat guy who you were fighting with at the airport?" Ned whispered to Peter and he nodded feeling a bit relaxed as he got his permission slip signed by Aunt May. Nothing was going to go wrong with this field trip.

Mr Harrington and Coach Wilson led them out of the bus as they lined up in front of the Wakandan Embassy building. They were inside and in the entrance there was a large black cat statue and the Dorae Milaje guards in their black dresses were acting as security. The receptionist then made a call and Mr Harrington told off students who were whistling at the Dorae Milaje and they soon stopped, especially with the death glares they were giving out.

Then came in W'Kabi in his business suit which he didn't seem all too comfortable with, "Good evening and I welcome you the first group of colonizers to get to tour this Embassy on our opening day." W'Kabi greeted them with the students looking at him awkwardly. "I apologise for that but welcome to the opening day of the Wakandan Embassy, I am W'Kabi of the Border Tribe and I was appointed the official ambassador to Wakanda as appointed by King T'Challa himself to help with his efforts to reach out to the outside world. I will be here to share the country's history to you as I treat you all as neighbours on this world as the King sees all the other Countries." W'Kabi told the class as they listened intently.

"Now I noticed that you looked a little afraid of the Dorae Milaje but I promise you that as long as you follow the rules and don't touch anything that you are asked or told not to then they won't bother you. The Dorae Milaje were formed as warrior wives in training to the King but have evolved to be Wakandan's security force." W'Kabi said motioning to the Dorae Milaje as the class looked to Michelle Jones as if expecting her to make a comment about the 'warrior wives in training' part of it.

"Now I will be taking questions about the entrance area here though I must warn you that I may not have all the answers you maybe seeking for they maybe covered later. " W'Kabi said and unknown to most of the class except for Peter, he then motioned to the Dorae Milaje who was closest to Peter at the back of the group hoping to make sure that he wasn't noticed during the tour. She then pushed him a little and then W'Kabi pointed to him as the other students were putting hands up. "Young man in the back, do you have a question?" W'Kabi asked as Peter gulped as eyes turned to him.

Peter could have sworn there was a smirk slightly to W'Kabi, so this was planned. Thinking `quickly he then noticed the Bast statue and despite already knowing about Bast having it explained to him by Shuri, he then asked "...Can I please ask about the black cat statue?"

"The panther goddess Bast, she has been watching over the King's family since the beginning of Wakanda himself and you all learn the details soon enough." W'Kabi explained and there were confused faces and mutterings about the explanation with some reprimanding from Mr Harrington to be respectful. "I don't blame any scepticism young minds, it does sound farfetched. Perhaps just as much as a red cape wearing god who has a hammer that can summon lightning." W'Kabi continued and the mutterings stopped seeing the point they made.

W'Kabi then asked them to follow him through the metal detectors as he said they were especially designed to stop anyone with a concealed weapon of any sort through but any certain individuals could be allowed to bring in items that were known and allowed to possess. Peter wondered if that was directed at him as Shuri had told him that she was designing the detectors to disregard his Spider-Man suit if he brought it in with him while visiting.

They then came into a dark room with a yellow table which showed a holographic map of early land. They circled it as W'Kabi explained "an early land in Africa thousands of years ago, six disparate tribes sharing the land until one faithful day..." W'Kabi explained and Peter knew what was coming next.

The Vibranium meteor hologram came down and a large impressive hologram of a large impact was shown with the holograms being so strong it was almost like they could feel the impact themselves. Coach Wilson normally a soft spoken almost bored man was screaming like a little girl and Mr Harrington was trying to reprimand any swearing that were called out while coping himself.

"This meteor was made out of Vibranium and the impact soaked it in the ground underneath the land. During this time the goddess Bast gave a vision to the warrior shaman Bashenga. Using the vision he found the Heart Shaped Herb which gave him great power that he used to take up the mantle of the first Black Panther. He united five of the tribes while the Jabari Tribes made their way to the mountains in mostly isolation. The land became Wakanda and Bashenga the land's first king." W'Kabi explained as he then opened the next door, most of the group didn't really react to the idea of a goddess as they were still reacting to the holographic meteor.

He asked if they needed a minute, "I think we all do since you sent a holographic meteor upon us with little to no warning!" Flash shouted with Mr Harrington telling him off but W'Kabi taking it in stride.

Peter's senses knew that there was no actual danger from the meteor but he still felt like he felt it. "If you are too disoriented young man then there is a chair at the door and you can sit there until your class is ready to go on." W'Kabi offered and Peter nervously went to sit on it.

"Mr W'Kabi sir, I don't know if you were asked to single me out but do you think you can please go easy and pretend that I am just another member of the class?" Peter whispered with a slight beg.

"I am under strict orders from my King and I will warn you that this tour has just gotten started." W'Kabi warned him and Peter just groaned. He was right to be worried after all it seemed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this I remembered that an Embassy is not the same as a museum. However I find the idea of Wakandan Embassy using a holographic display of their beginnings to awe and freak out visiting dignitaries to be too awesome and hilarious enough to justify it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the memory of three young children Fiona, Alexander and Phillip Gibson who tragically died in a fire with their mother in critical condition in Paisley. May they Rest in Peace and I hope for the best for their parents, friends and family.

Peter was preparing for the worst as he followed W'Kabi as he asked the class if they were ready to move on. After getting the okay from the class they followed him to the next room, there were displays of different weapons there. "Now I welcome you to this display collection containing these relics of Wakanda's past donated by King T'Challa and the rest of the royal family. You make think of this as like a museum but the King felt that it would be good to introduce outsiders to the heritage of our great nation." W'Kabi explained as he took them to a display with seemingly no glass that showed a spear and an older Black Panther suit.

"This was the habit of King Chanda, King T'Challa's paternal grandfather who ruled for many decades until his death where he was succeeded by his eldest son King T'Chaka. As Black Panther, during World War II he foiled by invasion attempts by the Axis Powers including HYDRA after they betrayed the Nazis." W'Kabi explained as Flash didn't look impressed by the old looking suit.

"Did he seriously fight in this? It looks like he fought in spandex." Flash retorted with Mr Harrington telling him off but W'Kabi motioned him to stop as he faced him.

"It's made of pure Vibranium as such the spear; the Black Panther habits as well as their weapons had been made of Vibranium since Bashenga." W'Kabi replied with most scoffing as the weapons and suit didn't look impressive. Mr Harrington was asking them to be respectful but Ned put his hand up for W'Kabi to nod for him to ask his question.

"Wait, you have family relics of the Royal Family here that are made of the valuable and dangerous Vibranium? What if someone breaks in to steal them?" Ned asked and W'Kabi smirked.

"Will someone please try to take the spear." W'Kabi asked and most but Peter were weirded out by the statement, Peter knew what was up but the rest of the just confused. W'Kabi nodded at them as if to insist when finally Flash decided to go and try to grab the spear. They class were taken aback with shock as Flash's hand was sent back by a now visible purple forcefield like display around the spear.

It turned invisible again as W'Kabi explained "Pure Vibranium protecting all the valuable relics that we have here. Throughout Wakanda's history, we have studied and managed to perfect the different uses that Vibranium has. We have used it along with our determination and planning to protect Wakanda's borders for countless generations; though many have tried we have never been conquered." W'Kabi stated with pride evident in his voice with the class in awe but Peter couldn't help but think that his speech sounded a little supervillain esque near the end.

Then Peter heard his phone buzzing in his pocket and asked to answered it with W'Kabi telling him to go ahead before Mr Harrington asked if the call could wait. Peter gave a thankful nod before going to the entrance door to answer it, seeing the ID was from Shuri.

"Hello my Princess who runs her country's technological breakthroughs but is yet somehow not smart enough to know that she chose a guy that is completely below your league, sorry but can I please ask if you can make it quick as my class is in the middle of a field trip." Peter answered it thinking of how to carefully direct the conversation away from anything that could give Shuri clues to where she is.

" _I think I am smart enough not to listen to my boyfriend when he is trying to underplay himself._ " Shuri replied with a laugh and Peter had a smile. Shuri then had a sigh as she spoke on " _I heard that you were on a field trip and while I was here in New York, I wanted to make time of my schedule to come see you. But T'Challa seems to want to separate us because he wouldn't let me and insisted I focus on the time on the job that he assigned to me. Uh... If I can finish early, I will try and make time so can I ask where you are?_ "

Peter thought it over for a second and thought that T'Challa might have actually decided to be nice and kept Shuri away from his field trip, he should thank him later. "We are at... Delmar's." Peter answered using the first place he could think of that would be away from here. He could feel Shuri's incredulous look through the phone somehow.

" _Your science high school is on a field trip to a deli? I know you Americans can be strange but this... Am I supposed to accept that this is you being honest or are you taking me for a fool here?_ " Shuri asked with a voice promising him a hard time if she finds out that he just lied. Peter contemplated and felt guilty about lying to Shuri using a pathetic excuse but he decided to go forward with this.

"Well... Budget cuts... The school spent so much time on the school projects, there wasn't much left for field trips... I heard another class had to go to a closing down dollar store." Peter replied trying to make himself sound as convincing as possible. Peter groaned silently when he saw that the nearby Dora Milaje were looking at him with incredulous looks as to what he just said.

" _I will find out where you really are later but if you say so._ " Shuri sighed and Peter didn't really think he could fool here but thought it was worth the effort. " _I have to go, T'Challa wants me working in the Embassy and to talk to the first touring group. By Peter my adorable weird American._ " Shuri told him and Peter smiled as he said by.

He then had a look of horror when he realised what she had just said, but it was too late to say anything else as she just hung up. He joined the rest of the group and saw W'Kabi talking to someone. "I have just been informed that Princess Shuri herself has just arrived at the embassy, you will have to chance to see her yourself later." W'Kabi told the class with them being excited and Peter trying in vain to come up with something to get out of this predicament.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to movie director Joel Schumacher who recently tragically died to Cancer. 1939-2020, may he Rest in Peace and I wish his family and friends the best.

Peter was finding it hard to go through the tour while expecting Shuri to come in at any second, "Are you alright Peter? You seemed kind of weird ever since we got here; you look like a bomb could go off at any second?" Ned asked Peter looking concerned as he tried to come up with an excuse that will sound even somewhat more believable, well he couldn't do any worse than the one he gave to Shuri.

"Yeah, even for you this is weird." Michelle Jones said crossing her arms with Flash laughing that Peter probably is just scared of embarrassing himself in front of diplomats of another nation. W'Kabi had them moving to the next room. Peter stayed near the back and had an idea and found a hat and sunglasses in his bag which he put on. This couldn't hurt to try...

W'Kabi had them now taken to a room where a small stage was set up, probably for presentations. "Okay children of Midtown and the US, may I present to you Princess Shuri of Wakanda." W'Kabi introduced as an annoyed looking Shuri came out of a door and onto the stage being followed by Dora Milaje soldiers. The students started clapping excitedly and bowed but Peter just gulped.

" _This is it Pete... You're in the endgame now..._ " Peter thought in his head as this was what he had been dreading ever since the announcement of where they would be going for the field trip. Shuri got up and went to the microphone.

"Thank you W'Kabi and nice to see the fellow young smart minds of New York, who knows you might help make the science of your country come closer to that of Wakanda." Shuri spoke greeting the students who were too excited to notice the slight against the country's science levels. "So... You want to know how my day went as to be honest there was somewhere else I wanted to be..." Shuri spoke causing the class to laugh but there were reprimanding glances from the Dora Milaje.

"Sorry, to be honest I have a boyfriend who lives here in New York and I wanted to see him but no, I get tasked with this and I think T'Challa is intentionally trying to separate us." Shuri replied with the Dora Milaje and W'Kabi not happy with her speaking just like a normal teenager and not formal as a Princess greeting visitors to her nation's embassy. The class were excited for details since they heard the rumours that Princess Shuri had found a boy her age to date while visiting New York and wanted to see if they could track him down.

Peter was just standing in dread...

"Yes off on his own field trip in fact though he told me his class was going to a deli, if you can believe it..." Shuri spoke with laughs from the class as if she was intentionally messing with them for a joke. Peter just wanted to sink but then saw that W'Kabi was looking his way and giving him a look that said " _Was that seriously the best excuse you could come up with?_ "

"Okay now, Princess Shuri if you have not prepared a speech then I guess we can start with the questions now. Please keep personal questions out of it." W'Kabi said with Peter sure he was just saying that for formality, otherwise he would be happy to let Shuri answer questions that would clue them in who Shuri's boyfriend is.

Peter just stayed at the back when Mr Harrington came up to him and asked "what are you doing all the way at the back Peter with the hat and glasses? You don't have to be scared of facing royalty Peter; she seems like the rest of you teenagers. Don't be shy now." Mr Harrington then motioned him to come closer and Peter was trying to protest.

"Yeah come on Peter, don't tell you that you don't have any questions to ask the Princess of a super kingdom whose brother is practically an Avenger!" Ned told him grabbing his arm to bring him forward and Peter guessed he was choosing his words and not say 'an Avenger like you'.

Shuri noticed the boy being pulled to be more noticeable, especially as the other students started sniggering at him. Once Shuri got a look at him she stood stunned and got a crossed look on her face. Then to the surprise of the students marched off the stage and towards them.

W'Kabi just stood by the wall to watch the show, next to the camera that was giving a live feed back to King T'Challa.

The students stood back as Shuri pulled Peter forward and grabbed his sunglasses and hat off; the students were wondering why Shuri was doing this. Shuri had her arms crossed as Peter nervously waved and said "hey Shuri..."

The class were wondering why Peter was addressing Shuri like this when she responded or rather demanded with "hey yourself Peter, so this is your class? Did you come by after you were all done at Delmar's? Did you know you were coming here and if so when were you planning on telling me?"

"Peter, do you know the Princess?" Ned questioned in disbelief as there were mutterings and glances from the students. Peter quietly begged her to keep quiet but Shuri didn't look like she was in the mood to listen to him about this.

"Of course I know him, he's my boyfriend! I was introduced to him as Stark's intern when T'Challa brought me over for business." Shuri replied with the mutterings continued and more shocked reactions from this.

Peter moaned about this embarrassment and took a glance to the smirking W'Kabi and wanted to just give him the middle finger. Ned was now badgering Peter for more details and an explanation.

"So Peter really does have the Stark Internship and he met someone there, what do you think Flash?" Betty Brant asked Flash who finally processed what just happened and fainted in horror.


	5. Epilogue

This had been Peter's worst fears about this day come to life and he knew he would never get any peace at school now. Soon it was time to go back to the bus and someone had to wake Flash and get him up, Shuri pretty much stated that she wanted to have a word with Peter and phrased that as not a request or asking but just a statement that she was taking him aside for a talk.

Now normally you can't just hold back students on a tour on a field trip without due cause but she was a Princess in the embassy of her country which was sharing scientific advancements with the world so if he bothered to put in a complaint, he would be lucky if anyone even glances at it. Shuri had taken Peter aside to her own office in the embassy where there was W'Kabi and a smirking T'Challa via holographic chat.

"You didn't tell me about this before? You were trying to hide from me? Did you think I would embarrass you?" Shuri asked and Peter couldn't stop herself from giving a small nod. "I wouldn't have done anything of the sort..." Shuri asked as there were forced coughs in disbelief from W'Kabi and they continued as Shuri tried to say her sentence again.

"Okay, I can't deny your fears were not unfounded but still I am not happy, still more angry at the stupid excuse you gave me than you hiding this from me." Shuri said with Peter giving her an apologetic look and then Shuri turned to her brother's hologram. "Not only did you know even when telling me that I had to work here but I bet you had W'Kabi set something up for Peter in his trip." Shuri accused with Peter giving a nod as if confirming it.

"I follow orders set by my king." W'Kabi said with as straight a face as possible and T'Challa smirked while looking at it.

" _You were asking for it with that message asking me not to tell Shuri._ " T'Challa stated simply as Peter then gave an apology to Shuri while asking if they were cool now.

She smiled at him and kissed him before saying "I guess we are but expect one more punishment from me in the near future." Peter shuddered at it as he went to rejoin his class.

Peter pretty much had a trillion questions directed to him on the bus with Flash Thompson silent and word got out fast with tweets and messages when the students got on the bus. So there were reporters and students waiting for him at the school wanting to get interviews with the boyfriend of the Wakandan Princess. He felt that he wouldn't get this much attention if it was revealed that he was Spider-Man.

He regretted ever wanting to be popular at school...

It came to Lunch and there was a crowd around his table and soon they were directed at the cafeteria entrance, someone had entered grabbing a tray and was going at his direction. Peter saw Shuri smirking when he could see her and cursed to himself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short epilogue to this. Guess what I have the Avengers game preordered on PS4 (wonder why I would want that version in particular) from my local Game store. Not only that but came in today from Amazon was my figure of Captain America as he looks in the game. I know the design has been criticised but the movie inspired design still appeals to me. Since the head sculpt looks like it could pass for being on a movie figure and who knows the sculpt could have originally been on from.
> 
> Also for those Team Cap boys who are long sick of Team Cap haters and Tony worshippers, are you willing to bet that when the game comes out the Tony stans will be saying Cap will be most at fault for A-Day. That Tony did his best to save the day and he gets unfairly vilified by the public and has his whole life ruined while Cap gets to be missed and still loved with his memorial statue and everything. Poor Tony, no one is suffering worse than him in this universe...
> 
> If it turns out they do write stories or statements like that then just... Aah...


End file.
